


Gently

by CielPansyhive



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bathtub Sex, Caring Sebastian, Comfort, Established Relationship, First Time Together, Gender Dysphoria, Gentle Sex, M/M, SebaCiel - Freeform, Smut, Trans Ciel, Trans Male Character, love making, not set in the Revamp AU, shy ciel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 10:38:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16574840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CielPansyhive/pseuds/CielPansyhive
Summary: Just a short drabble for a lovely anon. Previously posted on my tumblr.Prompt: "Thoughts on Seb and ftm ciel and soft, gentle love making and ciel's a little self conscious cause seb hasn't seen him without a binder on or the beauty between his legs."





	Gently

**Author's Note:**

> I really enjoyed writing this and I decided to post it here as well. As always, kudos are very appreciated and feel free to follow and ask things on my tumblr: https://cielpansyhive.tumblr.com/

Vanilla and lavender scented candles flickered in the softly lit bathroom. The aroma wasn’t overpowering, just enough to help settle Ciel’s nerves slightly. He was bunched up at one end of the bathtub, hugging his knees to his chest. His throat felt tight as he tried to take a deep breath. He shut his eyes and slowly exhaled, willing the waves of nausea away.

“O-okay I’m ready,” his voice waivered as he bit his lip nervously. He unconsciously curled up tighter when Sebastian entered the room, wearing only a towel slung low on his hips. Sebastian smiled down at him and brushed the navy blue bangs out of his face.

“Are you sure?” Sebastian dipped a hand down Ciel’s back, tracing little soothing circles and patterns. Ciel nodded. Sebastian unwrapped the towel and gently stepped in the tub behind Ciel. He reclined and slid his legs on either side of Ciel. “Okay, you can scoot back now,” he gently gripped Ciel’s shoulders and helped him shuffle back. Ciel still sat upright so Sebastian could only view his back. Sebastian sighed, “Ciel…”

“I’m scared,” Ciel admitted. His body shook with little tremors despite the warm water, “what if you decide you don’t like me after this?” Sebastian brought his hands to Ciel’s head and massaged his scalp like he knew the boy loved so much. Ciel let some tension out of his shoulders and reflexively leaned back into the touch.

“If I didn’t like you, this wouldn’t even be happening, now would it?” Ciel used one hand to cover his chest and the other to cover between his legs, but he laid back to rest against Sebastian. A flash of envy hit him as he felt the flat surface of Sebastian’s chest. Sebastian stayed focused on massaging Ciel’s neck and shoulders, trying not to push him.

“Still, it’s different,” Ciel mumbled. He let his eyes start to drift shut as he focused on Sebastian’s hands. “You haven’t seen me like this, what if you think I’m gross?” Sebastian rumbled with deep, warm laughter.

“You’re not gross, I happen to find you beautiful,” he kissed the top of Ciel’s head. One hand closed over Ciel’s. He guided Ciel’s hand slowly circling over Ciel’s chest, just roaming without intention. “If you feel uncomfortable we can stop,” he whispered in his ear. Ciel sighed and pushed himself back, snuggling more into Sebastian. Feeling more relaxed by Sebastian’s soothing movements and the steamy bath.

“But am I handsome?” Ciel barely noticed when Sebastian had let his hand drop into the water and continued exploring with his own hand, running over collarbones and down the soft swell of his chest.

“Very,” Sebastian kissed and nipped at his neck as he brushed his fingertips over Ciel’s nipples. Ciel let a soft, surprised gasp out. “Is this okay?” he kneaded the flesh tenderly, glancing down to watch Ciel’s reaction. Ciel moved his head, exposed more of his throat, and sighed contentedly. Pleasure tingled in his spine, his nerves overly sensitive. A dark blush dusted his cheeks when Sebastian’s hard cock nudged at his back. Sebastian rubbed against him, trying and failing to be discreet.  

“Seb?” Ciel looked up at him, blue eyes shining with interest.

“Sorry, I can’t help it,” Sebastian smirked. He trailed his hands down Ciel’s ribs to the outside of his hips. His hands followed down and groped at Ciel’s thighs. He frowned when he saw Ciel still had one hand firmly covering himself. “Are you uncomfortable? We don’t have to do anything.” Ciel shook his head.

“No, I-I’m fine. I’m just…”

“Look how good you’re doing Ciel,” he hunched over and rested his chin on Ciel’s shoulder. Ciel looked down and smiled, his chest was fully exposed. As much as he still had a slight urge to cover himself, he was relieved that he was finally bare in front of Sebastian. Sebastian brushed his hand against the inside of Ciel’s thigh, making the boy shiver. “Can I?” he nudged Ciel’s hand away. Ciel whined and looked away, bracing himself for the worst. He nearly jumped out of the tub when he felt Sebastian’s fingers stroke down his arousal, tracing and mapping him out.

“Y-you’re o-kay with this?” Ciel looked back at Sebastian and saw him still looking down, focusing on his hands and Ciel’s body. “Aah!” he bucked against Sebastian’s hand, his own hands flying to the sides of the tub, gripping until his knuckles turned white.

“You’re stunning Ciel,” Sebastian purred. He massaged the wet folds, enjoying every gasp and moan that escaped Ciel. Ciel let his legs fall open little by little as he tried to press himself harder into Sebastian. “I love every part of you, this is no exception,” he nuzzled into Ciel’s neck, trailing little wet kisses.

“R-really?” Ciel hiccupped, a few stray tears hit the water with a plop. He laughed, relief from the dread he carried for months finally lifted. Sebastian worked a digit into Ciel slowly before adding another, scissoring them. He bit his lip at the heat surrounding his fingers, eagerly sucking them in. Sebastian turned Ciel around so they were face to face. Both their eyes were dark with lust. They fought for air, lips parted.

“Do you want us to…to continue this?” Sebastian’s hands found Ciel’s ass and gave a rough squeeze. “We don’t have to…” Ciel silenced him by hungrily kissing him, nipping at his lips. His hands wound their way into onyx locks, pulling urgently. Their lips left each others’ with a smack.

“Please,” he teased Sebastian’s cock with his dripping entrance.  Sebastian groaned pushing only the head of his dick into the tight heat. Ciel tugged at his hair harder, his breath caught in his throat. He waited for Ciel to adjust before letting him sink down slowly, inch by inch. He fought the urge to slam up into him and let Ciel stay in control. Ciel experimentally circled his hips and moaned at the foreign but pleasurable feeling.

“You feel so good,” Sebastian moved one hand between them and thumbed at Ciel’s length. Ciel tightened around him and sighed, his eyes rolled back. He chose to continue swiveling his hips rather than lift himself up and down.

“So. Do. You,” he panted out. This was much different than his first time, much better. He didn’t feel dirty or less of a man, like other encounters before had left him feeling. Most importantly, he felt loved with Sebastian’s arms around him. Sebastian whispered in his ear how lucky he was to have him as a boyfriend, how gorgeous he was, how sensitive. Ciel’s legs trembled and his hands clawed at Sebastian’s shoulders.

“It’s okay, you can let go,” Sebastian stuffed his tongue in Ciel’s mouth, muffling his moans.  Ciel orgasmed in strong spasms, effectively milking Sebastian and bringing him to his own orgasm. They held each other in their blissed out state. Sebastian rubbed Ciel’s back, petting him like he was a giant cat. “I’m so proud of you love, you did so well.”

“Mm’love you Seb,” Ciel hugged him as hard as his arms allowed. Sebastian smiled down at him.

“I love you too, my Ciel.”


End file.
